


a world with no sense (the lonely sing again)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: my precious bird of myth (how can you spread your wings) [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallen Angel, Confusion, Explosions, Hurt Brian May, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Brian May, Panic Attacks, Temporary Hearing Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian wakes up and doesn't understand what happened. The longer he is awake, the less he knows what is happening.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: my precious bird of myth (how can you spread your wings) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	a world with no sense (the lonely sing again)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ringing Ears
> 
> Back at it again with the Angel John content

Brian isn’t quite sure what has happened. The studio collapsed and then Roger was watching the newscast before a migraine took the blond by surprise. Before any of them could suggest that Roger head to bed to rest there was a loud shriek and too many flashing lights that left Brian with his own migraine and ringing ears.

The moment passes in a second and he opens his eyes to see that the room is completely torn apart. Shards of glass scrape against his palm. The TV screen has a hole in revealing that those tubes had shattered as well. Brian wonders how much they will charge him for the damage. He smacks his hand against the spot behind his year, an old trick to stop the ringing after concerts.

His eyes cross and he puts his hand back against the ground as he tries to think. The ringing doesn’t go away. Another gas explosion? Brian heaves out a heavy breath and looks around the room again, this time looking to see where Freddie and Roger are – he thinks he sees part of Freddie’s jacket behind where the couch had been moved to but he sees nothing of Roger.

Brian moves his mouth, his jaw feels fine and he feels his vocal cords scrape together as he calls out for either of his partners. How does a day become this bad? They don’t know where John is and now like their studio, their hotel has been damaged in the same way.

He crawls across the floor. Glass cracks under his weight, but he doesn’t hear it with the ringing in his ears. Sweat runs down from his ears and he tilts his head to rub it against his shoulder only to wince at the pain. His entire body aches and whatever adrenaline has built is fading. Had he been unconscious? It feels like he has only been moving around for a few moments.

Brian finally finds his way over to the jacket, but Freddie isn’t in it. It is a sleeve torn from the body of it and it is such a strange way for the fabric to tear. Not that he knows how fabric tears in – well whatever happened – but he is fairly certain an intact sleeve wouldn’t be a possibility.

The ringing in his ears reaches a crescendo and he covers them, letting out a low hiss of pain as the ringing slowly gives way to throbbing. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe; his lungs are rattling and he turns his head to cough into his arm. Fairies pop behind his eyes and the air is getting thicker. Brian pulls himself up using the tipped-over couch. His legs are shaky and when he takes his first step, his knee gives out with a sharp pop that he can’t hear through the rushing and ringing in his ears.

Something wraps around him; arms go under his and keep him from crashing into the floor. Brian closes his eyes to retain his balance. When he is leaned against the couch, he nods his head in thanks, pushing his fingers into the soft plush fabric behind him. The air still feels heavy, but he is breathing easier.

He opens his eyes to thank either Freddie or Roger (or he supposes anyone who is a kind enough soul to check on them after whatever happened) but instead, he is met with the silver eyes of John. That doesn’t sit quite right with him – John’s are gray and in a certain light, they look green but that is John’s face. Just not his eyes.

John also has broad gray wings spreading around him. They’re tucked in tightly and Brian has the delirious thought that they would have to be massive to support a human in flight and they’re tucked because there is no room for them to be relaxed in the building. Clearly, he is concussed or dreaming – potentially dead he supposes but he doesn’t want to dwell too long on _that_ thought.

Brian stares at John and watches his lips move, but he can’t understand anything being said. The ringing is too loud and too distracting and when he tries to focus on John’s lips the only word he thinks that he can read is “monkey.” Which again doesn’t make much sense but at least his world is consistently not making sense.

Truthfully, being unconscious is starting to sound more appealing.

John tilts his head to the side and Brian narrows his eyes to watch John’s lips move – which looks like his name and that makes more sense than John talking about monkeys. Then again John talking about monkeys makes more sense than the wings on his back and if Brian could remember how to talk – and would be certain that he would understand the answer he would be asking about that. Instead, his hands wrap around John’s arms and he stares at him.

Brian leans away from John’s hand as it comes up to cup his face, but he can only move so far with his body cascading towards an adrenaline crash and the debris surrounding him. John is still talking, not that Brian cares to figure out any of that, and wouldn’t it make sense that if he was near an explosion that his hearing might be damaged which means that – John’s hands wrap around both sides of his face and he can tell that John is trying to match their breathing, but that really only works if Brian can hear the breathing pattern.

Which he can’t.

Because he is probably deaf – or dead – and on top of everything else John has wings. He wonders what he should care more about at the moment that fact that his career is potentially over if this is permanent or that his partner has wings. It is a strange sensation as he feels his knees give out and he feels himself falling into unconsciousness, he at least has enough control to fall into John’s broad chest.

When he wakes up, things will be normal again, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> See  
> I didn't mean to hurt Brian like this. It just happened.
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
